The Game
by ZeeLizard
Summary: Siobhan Reynolds doesn't want to accept responsibility for the drunken sex she has in bar bathrooms, preferring to terminate the pregnancies rather than grow up. But the notorious Jigsaw Killer has his ways of correcting her careless behavior. If only she can survive the game.


Siobhan woke up in a cold sweat, shivers crawling down her spine as she pushed herself into a sitting position. There was a fat-backed TV in the far corner with a red light blinking on the VCR. Her feet were chained to the ground with a metal contraption strapped between her thighs with the point of a large spike showing, aimed at her vagina.

"What the hell?" Siobhan asked bringing her right hand to cradle her temple. She felt something pull and snap and before she knew what was happening the television flickered to life. A white doll with wild black hair and red spirals painted on its cheek filled the screen, its lifeless eyes focusing directly on the camera.

"Hello, Siobhan. I want to play a game." The puppet's mouth opened and closed in sync with the distorted voice. "You've been playing fast and loose all your life, recklessly wasting your virtue on drunk men you meet at the bars, not using any form of protection. When your actions catch up with you, you chose not to face the consequences and instead opt for ending the lives of your unborn child nine times rather than growing up and accepting responsibility."

Siobhan breathed in deeply, biting down on her trembling lower lip as the realization of what she had done hit her.

"A key has been placed inside you, the key to unlock the contraption around your thighs. You will need to retrieve the key in order to live. You have ninety seconds to save yourself. If you are successful, you will walk out of here free as a bird. If not, the three foot long spike will impale you. Live or die. Make your choice. Let the game begin."

Siobhan felt her stomach drop and glanced around the room. To her left, there was a wire coat hanger that was just close enough that she could grab it with her left hand. "Fuck," she said, her voice breaking as a stifled sob escaped her throat.

She closed her eyes and reached to the left. Another wire pulled and snapped and the sound of a ticking timer filled the room she was trapped in. She stretched her arm as far as she could groping wildly until her fingers brushed against the cold metal of the hanger. Clutching it in her sweaty palm, she righted herself and pulled up her shirt.

There was a small incision along her right hipbone, loosely stitched together with thin black thread. Siobhan hooked the hanger through the stitches and began to pull, biting down on her inner lip to stifle her screams of pain. She squinted her eyes to see through the tears that blurred her vision, pulling as hard as she could on the hanger. The stitches began to separate from the skin, one freeing itself completely.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Siobhan cried as the pain overwhelmed her. The timer continued ticking and Siobhan tried to figure out how long had passed. All of the stitches finally separated from her skin and she threw the hanger away from her.

She pulled the skin away and began to dig inside. The pain was too much and she had to pull her fingers out. She was shaking, studying the blood soaked tips as the timer ticked on and on. "How deep is it?" she whispered, feeling bile rise in her throat. She bit down on her lip again and pushed her fingers inside when the timer stopped.

_Click._

* * *

The detectives stared at the Siobhan Reynolds' mangled body, inwardly wondering what the girl's last thoughts were.

"Have you watched the video?" the female detective asked.

"Nine abortions. Explains why the spike went through her vagina."

"He thinks he's moral. That he's punishing people for their wrongdoings."

The male detective's phone rang and he stepped away, putting his finger in his ear to hear the voice on the other end. The female crouched down, keeping her eyes focused on Siobhan's paralyzed face rather than the spike impaling her. "What happened to you?"

Her partner clicked the phone shut. "We gotta go, let the forensics take it from here."

"Another body?" she asked half jogging to meet him.

"No. This one made it."


End file.
